The jealous one,the friend,the slut,and the boy
by Listening to the dark
Summary: Rin the jealous one has had a crush on Len for a very long time. Kaito the friend dates Rin so she can forget about him. Miku the "slut" goes out with Len. and Len is the boy that every girl wants. how can Rin survive that when her EX-friend goes out with her crush. sorry i'm not good at summaries but read please and i hope you like it RinXLen TWINSEST!
1. What was that!

**OK guys this is my first story I hope you guys like it I'm not a very good writer so I hope you enjoy this story later on their will be some lemons but I'm not very comfortable writing lemons so yeah on w/ the STORY! oh and p.s. Sorry if I miss spelled anybody's name.**

SMACK! Is what it felt like when I found out that my brother Kagamine Len was going out with Hatsune Miku. Miku is one of my brothers best friends or was, now shes his girlfriend. To me Miku is a dirty green haired little whore who will grow up to become a stripper.

"Rin!" yelled Miku ugh here comes the bitch

"what!" I said in a harsh tone

"Kaito needs you he wants to work on a new song with you and Len and he wants to know if you have any ideas." did I mention that I was dating Kaito. Hes a very sweet guy. I went out with him to get over Len, it was working until the bitch decided to go out with my brother. As I walked down the hallway I heard Len complaining.

"I can't do that one shes my sister and two I'm dating Miku"

"what are you guys talking about?" I asked

"Kaito wants to write a song about us and were like in love."

oh Kaito you ass. Kaito is the only one who knows about my crush on Len.

"i think its a great idea."

I walked over to Kaito and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I'm hungry I want an orange."

"an orange?" said the slut

"yeah a fucking orange."

"whats wrong Rin you've bin really mean to Miku lately whats gotten into you?" asked Len

"I'll be in my room." I realized Kaito followed me

"you've got to be more nice to Miku."

"you know I can't."

"fine."

he kissed me passionately and I kissed him back . I started messing with his hair, he then laid me back on my bed. He started lifting up my shirt, he grabbed my tiny left breast and messaged it.

"Rin wheres my-"

me and Kaito stopped our little make out and looked at Len. Kaito got off of me an I got off my bed. We both straightened out our clothes

"uh I was just leaving" said Kaito

"yeah leaving." snickered Len

"Len do you need anything?"

"what was that!" screamed Len

"what was what?" I asked stupidley

**sorry it was so short I had stuff to do :/ but ill write more :D and I really like Miku its just for the story, so no flames please :) **


	2. Stop

**Sorry I haven't written anything new I've bin really busy because school is starting and stuff. Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid blah blah blah**

"That! The whole making out with Kaito!" said Len

"I'm sure you do that with Miku so you shouldn't be talking." I replied

"I'm not saying that you can't kiss Kaito-"

"Then what are you saying!"

"That you can't have sex with him or repeat what happened!"

"Your telling me what to do in _**MY **_relationship" _I spat out I can't believe he's actually doing this!_

"_N_o- wait yea I am because I'm older than you!"

"If I can't have sex with _**MY**_ boyfriend then you can't have sex with your _**SLUT!**_"

"_**WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO MIKU!?"**_

"_**BECAUSE SHE'S A DIRTY GREEN HAIRED LITTLE WHORE!"**_

_we were in each others faces right now. Hes being ridiculous _**(I don't know if that's how u spell it) **_right now, he can't tell me what to do and what not to do with Kaito its MY relationship not his. Hes yelling at the top of his lungs and so am I. He then stopped, he started to crease my cheek and then he kissed me! He slammed his lips onto mine. I kissed back as soon as his lips touched mine. His every touch send chills down my spine. At this point I don't care if Miku heard me or if she was watching I HOPE shes watching. he then lifted me up while I was wrapping my legs around him. I stopped the kiss to catch my breath. I was looking at him and saw something in his eyes that I've never seen before. __**Hunger**__, __**Want**__ and __**Lust **__he was about to kiss me again._

"stop" _I said_ "I'm going out with Kaito," _I began_ "and what I do with him is my business and cheating on him with my brother isn't one of the things I'm gonna do. Lets pretend this never happened, I can go back to being with Kaito and you can go back to having sex with your whore. Oh and by the way I'm still a virgin and Kaito knows that he wouldn't take advantage of me. Like you were about to. Now leave my room please."

_he left my room I know I wanted that to happen for a long time but I can tell he was just kissing me wand wanting me because we were in the moment. A moment of lust and hunger. I wanted him to kiss me but not in that way, I wanted our first kiss to be romantic not full of hunger but full of love. But I know that's only in my fantasies._

Lens POV

_As I left I tried to process what just happened in Rin's room. I kissed her! Why did I do that? And she kissed back! Why would she do that? And why is she so mean to Miku? Wait MIKU! I totally forgot about her I HOPE she wasn't looking. I went across the hall to my room my orange and white room. I sat on my bed and started thinking of how much I wanted my sister, my **sister. **I can't believe that I wanted Rin that bad. Her legs wrapped around me. Her lips so hungry I never noticed how beautiful she was. I wish I've noticed before I need to talk to her but before I do I'm gonna have to talk to Miku first and explain that were not working out. I can't believe that I'm gonna break up with Miku for Rin_

**Well that's it for this chapter sorry it was short :| again I had stuff to do and I don't hate Miku**


	3. What

Rin's POV

_i can never face Len again after what happened. me and Miku have gotten closer, she was sad after Len broke up with her. and if your asking what happened to me and Kaito after the whole Len bedroom situation, we've gotten closer A LOT closer, I lost my virginity to him, and I'm glad it was Kaito and not Len I have no regrets_

Miku- I'm so excited I can't wait for this double date!

Rin- Me too!

Len-What double date?

Rin- were going on a double date _Me and Miku froze_

Len- oh

Len's POV

_I've decided to go out. I found myself at this restaurant I thought it would be weird if I entered alone so i called a friend _"Hey Gumi did you have anything to eat yet?"_ i tried to sound normal as possible, i felt angry and i didn't want to shout into the phone, i didn't want to scare Gumi _"no? not yet why?"_ she sounded so confused _"then come to the restaurant by Rin's favorite candy shop, you know the little Mexican restaurant."_ i hope she says yes. _"yeah I'll be their in 5, sounds good?"_ she sounded so happy and cheery that's the good thing about Gumi _"yeah, sounds good."_ i waited for her i decided to go into the candy shop and get her gummy worms. they were in a bag with a ribbon tied at the top. i walked out the store and saw Gumi she was wearing her typical Gumi outfit. _"hey Len!"_ she sounded so excited, like a little kid on Christmas day _"here I got them for you."_ i handed her the candy _"thank you."_ we walked in and saw Rin with Kaito, but what shocked me was Miku's Date. Her date was Luka! she said it was a double date. we sat at the table far away from them. Me and Gumi had a good time we talked about Friends,Music,Movies and T.V., i even told her that i love Rin! in the middle of our song conversation Kaito,Rin, Miku, and Luka had saw us and came over to us. _"hey Guys!" _said Gumi._ "Hey"_ said all of them_ "Len?"_ said Rin i put money on the table and told Gumi to tell the waiter to keep the change and i left. i was angry i didn't want to see Rin_


	4. Why Not Try It?

_OKAY GUYS IM SORRY THAT I DON'T UPDATE OFTEN, I HAVE SCHOOL AND THIS WEEK IS FINALS WEEK FOR THE FIRST TERM! __**I ALSO RUN TRACK AND PRACTICE IS EVERY DAY!**__ SO SORRY!_

_and by the way I'm not going to fix my grammar because I'm not very good at it I know 2 languages and I'm not good at grammar for both :/_

_...I was angry i didn't want to see Rin. I walked and walked, Gumi eventually followed me. _"Len wait!"_ she ran to me _"Len." _I looked into her green eye they were sparkling tonight. Was she always this beautiful, or is it just me? _"Len? You know how you told me you love Rin?" _Why is she asking me this? _"Yes."

"Why?"_what? _"Why? I don't know. It's just a feeling that I was born with. A feeling that is not right! I hate loving her!" "Can I tell you something?" "Yes." " I. Love. You."_I have no word for this _"Lets be together! I'll help you forget about Rin! You'll learn to love me! And we'll all be happy! Just please say yes." "Are you sure this will work?" "No. but it's worth a try." "And what if it doesn't you'll be left heart-broken and I'll look a jackass." "Just try!"_my cell phone started ringing it was Rin. It was either go home to being miserable because Rin doesn't love me back or take a chance with Gumi. Gumi was looking at me with big sad eyes she looked at my phone then at me. I shut my phone off and I took a strand of Gumi's hair and put it behind her ear. I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her. This kiss was soft and sweet. I hope this works. "okay ill give it a try." her face lightened up, she gave me this killer hug _"I promise you Len I won't let you down!"

_-RIN'S POV-_

_DAMMIT LEN! ANSWER! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! Maybe it's time to talk about that kiss. As I was about to call Len for the 10__th__ time Len walked in hand in hand with Gumi. When did this happen? Gumi and Len together? _"Len why didn't you answer me?" "I was with Gumi."_ hurt filled my heart at that moment, I don't understand why. Kaito walked into the room and I ran to him and hugged him tight I don't want him to let me go. He looked confused then he saw Len holding hands with Gumi and he hugged me back. I started crying. Why? I don't understand this feeling!_

**_SORRY GUYS!_**


	5. It Keeps Getting Worse part 1

**-This is a Rin and Len story jut wait! If you don't like this story then don't read it-**

*no ones POV*

"Are you alright?"

"yeah Kaito I'm fine thanks"

"No problem Rin, but I can tell this isn't working"

"What isn't working?"

++Rin's POV++

_NO! He can't! Not when I need him most! _"This! Our relationship you and me are fine until Len stars dating someone! I agreed to help you forget about Len and I've fallen in love with you! But I can't do this if you get jealous every time Len gets with a girl! You don't _love_ me anyways."_NO! Not when I need him most! I love Len but I can't help it it's a feeling that I was born with a feeling that is not right! I hate loving him! I know I love Kaito I've shown him it. I gave him my virginity! It's just that my love for Len comes out every time that dumb ass decides to get with a girl! FUCK! Gumi's a nice girl but I can't help it, I'm gonna end up saying something mean things to her if I don't talk to her I won't be mean to her! I have one solution but what about Kaito? I love him and the fact that hes helping me get over Len. He comes closer to me and wipes my tears. I didn't even know I was crying. He then gives me sweet oft kiss _"Think about it. Okay. I didn't mean to make you sad."_ He walked to the door _"Get some sleep okay." "Kaito?" "Yes Rin?" "Can you sleep with me tonight?"_ He came over and kissed my forehead then he took everything off except his T-shirt and boxers. I made space for him he lay-ed next to me. That night I dreamed I was little again and Len was their. He took my hand and we sang and danced together. Then I was in a beautiful yellow and black gown on. Kaito was on the dance floor holding out his hand and so was Len but then the beautiful princess came out behind me she had green hair and an orange dress, she took both hands she danced with Len first, 1,2,3 … 1,2,3 then with Kaito 1,2,3 … 1,2,3. I woke up. Kaito wasn't by my side I went in the shower and showered obviously. Then I did my hair. I went into my closet and took out my Rin outfit. I walked down stairs and saw that Gumi was making pancakes for everyone. Kaito wasn't eating them he was eating Ice Cream instead _"Rin do you want pancakes?"_ don't talk to her or else you'll end up saying something mean to her and hurt her feelings _"Rin shes talking to you." _damn you Len! _"I heard I just don't want pancakes!" "Well you could have said something!" "I didn't feel like saying something! Especially to that bitch!"_ Oh shit. Fuck my life. _"Rin!" _Yelled Kaito _"Why is it that every time I get a girl friend you always have to be mean to them!"_ Because I love you. I'm not about spill my secret in front of everyone I grabbed Kaito's scarf and dragged him into the living room. _"I thought about it."_ I was so scared he was going to disagree with me. _"What did you decide?" "I want to keep doing this , but on one condition." "What?" _I hope he agrees _"I move into your room."_ If I was going to forget about Len I want to start with my room. We used to share it. Then everyone told us we should get our own rooms. So we did. Then we had that kiss in my room. So if I want to stop loving Len I have to get rid of things that remind me of him _"Why?" "Well because I want to get rid of things that remind me of Len." "Okay but are we going to be sharing a bed?" _he had on a dorky smile. I LOVE KAITO! Thank goodness. _"What do you think?" _I gave him a hug then a soft peck on the lips_

**==2 WEEKS LATER!==**

"Is that it?" _asked Kaito, we finally share a room. It took time because Len thought we were rushing so I started screaming "Go have sex with your whore and leave me alone!" he then screamed "Fine but when your pedophile starts taking advantage of you don't come crying to me!" yeah you can tell were twins. _"yeah that's it." _He came up to me and wrapped arms around my hips and gave me a kiss on the forehead "I love you." he said_

**I wrote half of this listening to ****_Blood on the Dance Floor_****,****_Nirvana _****and the song****_ "Pumped up Kicks" part 2 I coming up!_**


	6. It Keeps Getting Worse Part2

Part 2

sorry I haven't been writing i'm not really a good writer i've tried to post in the past but I end up deleting my stuff so here it is I promised myself not to delete this and hope it doesn't suck sorry for the long wait but here it is! I don't own vocaloid

*Kaito's POV* (exciting)

_its been 4 months since Rin moved into my apartment, I love her I really do but I think i'm starting to love her as a friend, just a friend. But i'm scared of Rin like really scared, if I tried to end things with her she'll kill me. She's worked so hard to keep me happy I thought I loved her like that I really did. Fuck me. I've been spending more time with Miku than Rin I don't think she noticed I know Gakupo noticed he confronted me the other day_

-the other day-

_Me and Gakupo are coming back from playing basketball in the park, I haven't been spending time with him lately but, things seem awkward with him maybe he did something and I don't know about it he probably did something with Rin and he feels guilty or he doesn't. I don't think Gakupo would do that, what the hell am I doing thinking my best friend would do that to me he would never! But Rin wouldn't surprise me, what the fuck is wrong with me._ "Kaito?" "Yeah?" "I've been noticing something and I don't know how to put it but i'm telling you right now I don't like it." _what is he talking about_ "You've been hanging out with Miku way too much and I don't know if anyone else has noticed it too but I know Rin hasn't and if you keep doing this to her i'll make her notice it she has been nothing but good to you lately I know you've had your problems I see she's working hard so don't do that to her bro." _and here I thought the problem was him and Rin_

-Today-

_I can't help it Miku makes me feel like me, I know I sound like a dick but Rin has done worse than hanging out with someone but the person i'm really scared of is Len he's going to be like "you kept her away from me and this is what you do you leave her...blah blah blah.."_

~~Rin's POV~~

_I can't wait to see Kaito's face when he sees his present it's our anniversary and I know I've been rough in our relationship but i'm trying really hard._ "Kaito can we go out tonight?" _I know he'll say yes_ "I can't i've got plans with Miku tonight." "you have plans with Miku...Tonight?" "Yeah." "seriously are you kidding me?" "No." "can I ask what your doing with miku tonight that is so important that you had to pick it out of all days?" "Jeez whats wrong, all i'm doing is going to the movies then the arcade?" Is he fucking with me? "sounds like a date." "its not a date were just hanging out as friends thats all your so cute when your jealous." _he comes and pecks me on the cheek not even the LIPS! What the hell am I going to do with tickets to a tour to the best ice cream factory here. Maybe i'll go but with someone else then i'll bring something back to Kaito back from the gift shop. I wonder who could I bring? Or maybe i'll just give the tickets away. I go downstairs to the kitchen and find Gumi,Luka,Gakupo,and Len_ "Hey Rin" _said Gakupo, hes the one who helped me get the tickets for Kaito_ "Hey." "I thought you were at the factory with Kaito for your anniversary?" "Kaito had plans with Miku which means he forgot the tour starts in an hour i'll leave the tickets here on the counter if anyone wants to go with me." "I'll Go"_ said Len. Wow I never expected him to go with me_ "okay then get ready 'cuz I am"


	7. I Never Expected This

I Never Expected This.

_I was really nervous for tonight,and angry. Kaito the guy who said he loved me who was fighting for my love he knew he wasn't going to win but fought anyways, and he forgot our anniversary. I got him tickets to a tour for the best ice cream factory in town... and he forgets maybe he has something planned for me later on, what if i'm at the factory with Len and he comes back with his surprise, but... he has been spending a lot of time with Miku. Gakupo told me if I found it weird that they hung out a lot. I told him that I thought it was good for us not to spend so much time together, so when we do we can't get enough of each other. Why? Why does Miku ALWAYS do this to me? That slut! She always has to take every guy i'm with. First Len now Kaito! I was right about that bitch all along! I thought that she was with Luka! I have no respect for Miku! _"I hate that bitch!" "Who Kaito? I would too if he forgot our anniversary." _said Len he's so weird. Im very nervous about us spending time together... alone, we used to all the time then he started dating Miku._ "Yea I am. Lets go" _we got into the car_ "Do you even know how to drive?"_ I asked_ "Yeah." _whoa I really let this whole "I love my brother" thing get out of hand. He changed so much. _"who taught you? And when did you get your license?" "Gumi taught me and 3 months ago." _great that bitch taught him. I snickered under my breath_ "what?" _I hate it when boys don't notice the obvious things._ "Nothing. Now lets go" "No." _what now._ "why lets go." "NO! Not until you tell what you have against Gumi shes nothing but nice to you and when I went out with Miku you did the same and now you too are the best of friends what the fuck is wrong with you Rin." "I don't have time for this, I thought tonight were actually going to hang out like we used too. But of corse were not." _I got out of the car, and walked back to the house but then I saw those two. I hid behind a bush._ "Rin what are y-!" _fucking Len your so stupid._ "Shh" "Why?" "Shh!" _I started listening to their conversation and I watched them._ "Thanks for tonight Kaito." "No problem I just wanted to hang out with you thats all." "And...Rin?" "What about Rin."_ that hurt me._ "Shes your girlfriend." "I've been thinking about that and i'm going to have to break up with her." _i'm about to make that very easy for you._ "You do?" _I said. Kaito and Miku turned around both very surprised._ "R-Rin." "No Kaito its okay." "Rin let me explain." "Fuck you." "Rin i'm sorry." _said Miku, I hate this bitch._ "Fuck you too, happy anniversary Kaito here take your new slutty girlfriend to the best ice cream factory in town i'm sure you'll both have fun and then come home and fuck each other, sounds like a nice fucking plan right." "Rin." _I hate him._ "Rin, Rin! RIN! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" "If you didn't really love me then why the fuck were you still with me?!"

"YOU TOO YOU FUCKING SLUT WHY EVERYTIME I FALL IN LOVE WITH A FUCKING GUY YOU, TURN ON YOUR SLUTTY POWERS AND SWOOP DOWN AND TAKE THEM FROM ME!" _Thats when everyone came outside._ "I can't be happy! It's not just Kaito and Len too before in my last relationships you do the same fucking things. I'm sorry I don't have big fake boobs,or be as tall as you. But at least be a fucking woman and stop taking every fucking guy from me!" "Rin i'm sorry I forgot." "Just leave her alone Kaito." _said Gakupo _"What the fuck is wrong with you too, especially you Miku."_ said Gumi_ "Happy anniversary Kaito your going to be a fucking dad."_ I can't believe I just told him. And in front of everyone too. He looked shocked. His face was bright red maybe he was scared. But everyone was shocked. I ran. I ran as fast as I could I didn't know where I was going but I didn't want to be anywhere near them._

++Len's POV++

_Wow. I never saw that coming. I chased her. We may have been fighting but she's still my sister and shes in a time in need' she's all alone right now and I know she'll do the same with me if I were in that situation, I still love her, so i'll be their every second with her because she's Rin_


End file.
